Good Luck Charlie Charlie is 4 and Toby is 1
by Meredith Diamond
Summary: The Duncan Family is hosting a birthday party for Charlie and Toby. Teddy invite a few of her family. Charlie and Toby recieve present... at the end PJ and Gabe also want a birthday party for their birthdays.


-Good Luck Charlie (Charlie is 4 and Toby is 1)-

"Hey mom, tomorrow is Toby and Charlie's birthday" said Teddy

"Yeah, Toby is turning 1 and Charlie is turning 4" said Teddy

"Ugh... I knew we shouldn't have 2 babies born on the same date" said Amy

"Well, it's easier we don't have to host 2 parties, they can share" said Gabe

"Oh please, Gabe would you want to share a birthday with PJ?" said Amy

"Um... no"said Gabe

"Guys, come down to the basement" said Bob

The Duncan Family went down, except for Charlie and Toby

"Dad, it's pretty" said PJ

"I know right, it's a beauitful party for Charlie and Toby!" said Bob

"Um... dad why is half of the room full of barbie stuff and girly stuff and the other side of the room sporty and blue?" asked Teddy

"Bob honey, you should mixed it together" said Amy

"Fine, I'll do it after lunch" nodded Bob

They all went upstair

"PJ can you make lunch" asked Amy

"Yup" answered PJ

"Hey Charlie, do you know what day is tomorrow?" asked Amy

"No mommy" answered Charlie

"It's your and Toby's birthday" said Teddy

"Oh" said Charlie

"Are you sad?" asked Bob

"No Dad, I'm okay" answered Charlie

"I'm going to invite a few of my friends over for the party" said Teddy

"What party?" asked Charlie

"You will found out tomorrow sweetie"answered Amy

Teddy went downstair, to her room and she started to dialing phone numbers

**[PHONE CONVO WITH IVY]**

"Hey Ivy" said Teddy

"Hi girlfriend" said Ivy

"You wanna come over tomorrow around at 3?" asked Teddy

"Sure but why" answered Ivy

"It's Toby and Charlie's birthday party" answered Teddy

"Do I have to bring a present" asked Ivy

"You can if you want" replied Teddy

"I'm gonna" said Ivy

"And also bring your mom to make it more fun!" said Teddy

"Alright then" said Ivy

"Bye" said Teddy

"Bye" said Ivy

And they hang up

**[PHONE CONVO END WITH IVY]**

"I'm going to call Spencer next" said Teddy

**[PHONE CONVO WITH SPENCER]**

"Hey Spencer, can you come over tomorrow around 3" asked Teddy

"Um... sure Charlie and Toby's birthday party right" said Spencer

"Yup" said Teddy

"Ok, I'll will there, see you later" said Spencer

"Bye" said Teddy

**[PHONE CONVO END WITH SPENCER]**

"Um... who to call who to call, oh Skylar" said Teddy

**[PHONE CONVO WITH SKYLAR]**

"Hey Skylar"said Teddy

"Hi, who are you?" asked Skylar

"It's me Teddy" answered Teddy

"Oh, hi Teddy" said Skylar

"Hi um... I was wondering can you come over tomorrow around 3?" asked Teddy

"Sure but what for, to sing a song, hang out with PJ?" said Skylar

"No, it's my baby sister and baby brother's birthday silly" said Teddy

"Oh ok, I going to buy 2 present bye" said Skylar

"Bye Skylar" said Teddy

**[PHONE CONVO END WITH SKYLAR]**

"Teddy, lunch time" said Bob

"Coming dad" said Teddy

**At night**

"Teddy dear, who did you invite to Charlie and Toby's birthday party" asked Amy

"Um... Ivy, Ivy's mom, Spencer and Skylar" answered Teddy

"Speaking of party DAD ARE YOU DONE WITH CHARLIE AND TOBY'S BIRTHDAY PARTY" shouted Gabe

"Yes, I'm done" shouted Bob

"Wait... wait did you say Skylar is coming?" asked PJ

"Yeah, Skylar is coming" answered Teddy

"YESSS" said PJ

And PJ ran off to his room

**The next day Afternoon and the party started**

"Happy Birthday Charlie and Toby" said The Duncan family

"They're here" said Teddy

Teddy ran and opened the door

"Welcome Ivy, Ivy's mom, Spencer and Skylar" said Teddy

PJ ran upstair and dragged Skylar down to the party

When all the people arrived they sang

[ HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CHARLIE AND TOBY

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU]

"Charlie is up first" said Amy

[ARE YOU 1

ARE YOU 2

ARE YOU 3

ARE YOU 4]

"Stop" said Charlie with a giggle

"Next is Toby" said Bob

[ARE YOU 1]

"Stop" said Gabe for Toby

Everyone laugh

"Time to unwrap you presents Toby" said Amy

"From Ivy, you got a superman costume" said Gabe

"From Spencer, you got a toy race car" said Teddy

"From Skylar, you got a magic piano" said PJ

"Next is Charlie's turn" said Bob

"From Ivy, you got a barbie doll" said Teddy

"From Spencer you got a fairy's wand" said PJ

"From Skyla you got a princess costume" said Gabe

"Do you like you presents honey?"asked Amy

"Yes, mommy" answered Charlie

**At night**

Teddy is doing her video diary

"Charlie you were so happy after the party because you got so many presents" said Teddy

"Mom, can I have one of those party for my 19th birthday" asked PJ

"No, sorry honey as you said 19th birthday your too old for a birthday party" answered Amy

"But, I want presents" said PJ

"I like presents" said Gabe

"Gabe not you" said Amy

"But maybe I also want a 14th birthday party" said Gabe

"Ugh..." said Amy

"Mom" said Gabe and PJ

"Oh my" said Bob

"Good Luck Charlie" said Teddy


End file.
